


遥不可及的

by RoadFar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2007年写给Xanxus的生日贺文（10月10日）。现在看看真是中二满满……我也是有过这样的历史的……（2015.2.7）</p>
            </blockquote>





	遥不可及的

XANXUS喜欢抚触斯夸罗的左手，沿着指尖，滑过骨感分明的指节，在指腹轻轻地仿佛毫不在意地打着圈揉捏，顺着一根根的掌纹描摹它们的走向，不时还会抠动指根的老茧，最后用自己的手指圈住他的手腕，牢牢地，死死地握住，就算斯夸罗皱起眉头，他也没有松手的意思。   
“喂！”斯夸罗有些不满地抽动自己的手，然而对方简直像个赌气的孩子般掐得紧紧的，于是他干脆放弃了挣扎，将头转向了别处，等着XANXUS腻味的那一刻到来。   
左手是斯夸罗的惯用手，他用这只手握着剑，一次又一次赌上了自己的生命。这是他的爱好，他乐此不疲，如同他的名字，像个鲨鱼般尽情地享受厮杀的快乐。   
XANXUS似乎是累了，他放松了自己的力道，捏起那只不属于自己的手，像在端详一件赝品似的鄙夷地笑了笑，随后毫不在意地丢开了。   
“干吗啊！”斯夸罗永远也无法习惯他的这种做法，真是的。这个人的脑子里究竟都在想些什么？做些莫名其妙的事情，从来没有解释，或者说，他甚至不屑于向斯夸罗解释。   
斯夸罗把左手握成了拳，过了一会儿他还是松开了，随意地垂在身体侧边。就这么站在XANXUS的座椅边上，感觉就像骑士站在国王的边上一样——下一瞬间斯夸罗就拼命地晃动脑袋，要把这种想法从头脑中驱逐出去。真是可笑！刚才自己还差点因为XANXUS毫无意义的举动而忍不住想要给他一拳，这突然出现在头脑中的念头到底是从哪里来的？   
“你又在犯什么傻？”   
XANXUS不用回头就知道，斯夸罗一定在做些相当愚蠢的事情。其实他们的相识就相当的愚蠢，当然，指的是斯夸罗那方面。那家伙从头到尾都聒噪得很，白晃晃的短发更好像变本加厉地在向周围的人宣扬自己的存在。迪诺带着些许兴奋的心情小心翼翼地让XANXUS看那个“从来没在学校见过的人”，XANXUS只得把视线转向刚才自己的余光一直被吸引的方向。他看到了那个家伙，而他也被那家伙看到了。   
“没什么……我想我该走了。”   
斯夸罗拿起架在椅子背后的自己的剑，轻巧地背在了身上，不知为何有些沮丧。他叹了口气，把这声轻微的叹息控制得刚刚好，不会被近在咫尺的XANXUS听到。他只是想对着愚蠢的自己叹口气，为了自己的愚蠢。   
XANXUS没有出声，他的背影根本就没有丝毫的动摇。   
斯夸罗咬紧了自己的牙齿，做出愤恨而又扭曲的表情。又是这样，又是这样！回头看一眼有那么困难么？哪怕是蔑视的眼神也好，至少像个普通的学生一样，说声再见吧？有什么了不起的？这个满头尖刺的家伙。   
XANXUS的头发总是倔强地违抗着地心引力，它们浓重而又充满野心地生长着，让人无法忽视却又不敢靠近。他的肩头将要承受的责任之重斯夸罗甚至连想象都无法看到边界，但是，真见鬼，这和他有什么关系？他只需要看着XANXUS的背影……   
上帝啊。斯夸罗藏起自己的利齿。也许自己是太愚蠢了。 

他看到了那个家伙，而他也被那家伙看到了。   
XANXUS不置可否地“哼”了一声，将视线转了回来。迪诺简直难以掩饰自己的喜悦，对XANXUS说：“你不觉得他很厉害么？不可一世的胡安也终于尝到了苦头！”   
啊，是的，过去迪诺曾经被这个“不可一世的”胡安少爷欺侮过，那天他一身泥泞倒在街角，就连雨水也冲刷不去他满身的脏污。XANXUS简直都看不下去了，他甚至连用脚踢踢迪诺都不乐意做，于是留下了一把伞离开了。   
好在迪诺既有忍辱负重的坚韧精神，又有好了伤疤忘了痛的乐观心态，所以他能够用如此发自内心的纯真的喜悦心情观看那个惹眼的少年和胡安之间毫无公平性可言的决斗——两手空空的少年身姿灵动得像头野兽，只用一个回合就缴下了胡安的刀，迅猛扑上的态势简直让旁人以为他要杀了胡安，但他只是不停地在用刀面抽打胡安的脸颊和身体，直到他哭着求饶为止。   
周围零零星星地有人叫好，那不成气候的声响渐渐将原本的平静撕碎，落在胡安的身上就像酷刑，落在白发少年的身上就像为胜者降下的彩带。少年轻佻的嘴角微微咧开，细长的双眼好像饱餐后的猛兽一般满足地眯了起来，仿佛杀死了对手的角斗士一般缓缓扫过周围。   
于是那双浅蓝剔透好像能透出水来的瞳孔中映出了XANXUS无言的身影。   
也许别人看不到。但是那家伙看到了。环绕在XANXUS周身的，挥之不去、如影随形的，愤怒之火。   
XANXUS压低了眉毛，暗红色的瞳孔急剧收缩，将意图仿佛离弦之箭一般借由视线射向了白发少年。这一举动吓了白发少年一跳——   
他送来的是明确无误的抗拒。   
也许他自己并没有意识到。   
但是……他一边抗拒着，一边竭力想将愤怒的火焰藏起来。虽然那并不成功。   
白发少年失神地耷拉下了嘴角。他的双眼都变得暗淡无光。 

“嘿！要不要和我比试比试？”斯夸罗坐在护栏上，撑住身体的左手下意识地摸着护栏边精致的雕花，右手掂着一把式样简单的窄身剑。   
别紧张呀，你这该死的家伙。斯夸罗在内心里不停地对左手自言自语，那家伙已经兴奋得不住颤抖，斯夸罗甚至相信，如果给它一双腿，它一定会毫不顾忌地扑向自己对面的这个人。   
XANXUS停下卷衬衫袖子的手，将头从迪诺的方向转了过来。   
“啊，是你！”迪诺对于看到斯夸罗似乎相当的高兴，脸上绽放出了纯粹的笑容。   
斯夸罗觉得自己的脑子里一定有哪个部分是不受自己控制的。他冒着旷课的危险——这让他的资助人知道了并不是一件容易解决的事情——在通往剑术练习场的走廊愚蠢地等了两天，所幸还是等到了自己想找的人。   
他想和这个人打。斯夸罗身体里的每一个细胞都在跃跃欲试，那是对血液的渴求对未知力量的渴望。来吧接受挑战吧，那些细胞这么叫嚣着，从神经末梢传来好像被火苗舔舐一般的细微刺痛，这让他感觉自己的身体正在一点点地沸腾起来。   
XANXUS的举动却让他的热切期待落空了。   
XANXUS将视线挪到了自己的袖子上，他似乎拿出了全部的耐心，极其细致地翻卷着衬衫的袖口，修长而又骨节分明的手指优雅地折叠起那层经过浆洗而变得挺括的布，抚平折痕的动作轻柔得好像触摸情人的脸，慢条斯理而又旁若无人。   
斯夸罗感觉身体里那让自己沸腾的火焰正在被一点点地浇灭。   
“我们走，迪诺。”XANXUS背过身去，对着迪诺招呼，头也不回地离开了。   
迪诺急切地叫了声“等一下”，随后对着斯夸罗露出“非常抱歉”的深情，迟疑了一下，最终追着XANXUS跑开了。   
……就这样结束了？   
斯夸罗看了看自己身上的那件衬衫。他抬起手闻了闻袖口。   
令人陶醉的血腥味。 

那个名叫迪诺的少年是个一如外表般和悦单纯的家伙，和他成为朋友是如此的简单，更何况斯夸罗还和他同班。看着他不带一丝杂质的笑容，有时斯夸罗都会忍不住向上帝忏悔，因为他和迪诺成为朋友，一部分原因是为了接近那团没有人能接近的冰山火焰。   
而上帝也果然如了他的愿，现在他们三人成为了学校里最有名的铁三角。下课的时候他会和迪诺一起去高年级的教学楼边躲着看XANXUS从教室里出来然后意图吓倒他，但XANXUS总是一副不为所动的样子。有时斯夸罗也会带另外两人到不为人知的小码头边，坐在拴缆绳的墩子上边看潮水涨落边吃廉价的批萨，斯夸罗总是偷偷地瞄几眼XANXUS的表情，那家伙永远是皱着眉头，万幸他还是把批萨吃完了，这总是会让斯夸罗心里暗暗高兴一阵。   
但斯夸罗还是不了解XANXUS。他那么明确地抗拒着所有人的接近，斯夸罗甚至怀疑大概连迪诺也无法确切地知道XANXUS的内心。   
——算了，谁在乎呢。斯夸罗有些自暴自弃，但是又充满乐观精神地想着。维持现在这样就可以了。他会成为国王，而我，来这里就是为了成为他的骑士。 

但这种平和的现状并没有永远持续下去。当然，根本不可能永远持续下去的。   
迪诺将要承担起家族的重担，成为首领了。——虽然大家都很担心他能不能挑起加百罗涅家族，因为他笑着说“别为我担心”的脸上还满是创可贴。   
“我有一位很棒的家庭教师，我一定会成为一个出色的首领回来见你们的。”迪诺还是带着那种治愈人心的灿烂笑容，好像午后的阳光穿过咖啡店的落地窗洒在身上一般的舒适，他对着沉默不语的XANXUS眨了眨眼睛，“你也要成为一个好首领哦，XANXUS。”   
XANXUS突然压低了眉毛，他狠狠地盯着迪诺，好像他做了什么无法挽回的错事一般，那种强烈的愤怒连站在他背后的斯夸罗都感受得到。在斯夸罗来得及阻止前，XANXUS就跨出了一步，一把拽住了迪诺的领子拉到了自己面前，伴随着前来迎接迪诺的加百罗涅家族成员的惊呼，迪诺依旧面容淡定地笑着摆了摆手。   
XANXUS一言不发地瞪着迪诺，那视线的力量换作常人估计早被刺穿了，但很快他松下了手劲，将迪诺用力一推，随后快步离开了。   
“少爷，没事吧？”那个名叫罗马里奥的戴眼镜的男子似乎紧张得出了一身汗，他贴上一步关切地询问迪诺，但是迪诺只是微弱地摇了摇头。   
“……我本来以为可以和他做一辈子的好朋友。”迪诺静静地开口了，声音里却是掩饰不住的悲伤，斯夸罗确信自己从来没有见过迪诺如此的悲伤，“但我更想努力点让他刮目相看，我希望我能做到，所以我、所以我……”   
迪诺哭了。他抽泣着，断断续续说着不成语调的话，眼泪止也止不住地从脸颊上滚落。   
斯夸罗不知道该做些什么。 

没有了迪诺的校园显得有些安静，斯夸罗和XANXUS在一起的时候常常会陷入死寂。斯夸罗总是竭力找些话题，他对自己往日的胜利夸夸其谈，有时也挑衅着XANXUS希望他和自己一战——这是他作为剑士的本能，但是往往他又觉得自己这么做是多么的愚蠢，因为从看到XANXUS的那一刻起，他就开始由衷地感谢上帝，感谢他的资助者。所以，就算XANXUS不接受自己的挑战也没关系，反正这种关系已经被决定了，总有一天，也是要说出来的。   
“你知道，”斯夸罗装作不经意地说着，他躺在草地上，用手挡着刺眼的阳光，从手掌下方偷偷观察正在读书的XANXUS，他聚精会神的背影很耐看，“你知道我是怎么来这个学校的么？”   
XANXUS放下了书，这简直要让斯夸罗欣喜若狂了，因为要在以前，他根本就不会在意斯夸罗说的任何话，我行我素地继续做自己的事情。   
XANXUS放下书，没有回头：“看你这样子也不像哪个家族的，肯定是被谁收养才来的这里。”   
“一半正确。”不是被收养，而是被秘密资助啦。斯夸罗心里暗暗地说着，不过XANXUS可以猜到这里已经让他很高兴，自己未来的国王很聪明，这非常好。   
“那么……你猜得到我是被哪家收养的么？”斯夸罗惬意地眯起了眼睛，他听到XANXUS有些犹疑地说出了一些家族的名字，于是他咧开嘴角露出了恶作剧般的笑容。   
“都错啦。”斯夸罗呼地吐出了一口气，他平复了一下自己的呼吸，然后，一字一顿地说，   
“以后，我将会是您的影子，彭格列的第十代首领。”   
斯夸罗听见了草尖因为无法承受阳光的灼烧而微微焦卷起来的声音。   
接着他感觉晒到自己身上的阳光被什么挡住了，他放下遮阳的手，睁开眼睛看，XANXUS背光的脸孔显得模糊又陌生。   
下一瞬间是腰间传来的强烈冲击，在那股力量的作用下，斯夸罗整个身体都飞了起来，在空中直挺挺地划了一道长弧，在弧顶的时候身体的平衡被彻底摧毁，他打着转撞向了地面，总算在着地前的那瞬间他用手臂作了个缓冲，不至于摔得太难看。   
“你疯啦！”斯夸罗捂着腰，愤怒地站了起来，比起腰间的强烈痛楚，XANXUS的不可理喻更让他难以忍受，“我说了什么踩到你的雷啦？！”   
XANXUS吐出的每个音节都好像被冰冻过一般的冷：“你们没有一个是可信的。” 

“以后，我将会是您的影子，彭格列的第十代首领。”   
这句话就好像一个强电流一样贯穿了XANXUS的头颅，这让他想到了很多事情，想到了很多人。   
他懂得“首领的影子”的含义，那是彭格列家族最为强大的秘密暗杀部队巴利安的别称。因为活在黑暗里、只受首领的调遣，所以是首领的影子，只有对首领最为忠心的人才能担当。   
所有的一切都是那个死老头子安排的。他蒙骗我，最后，还要让我蒙受羞辱。   
那个死老头子还派了这么个小孩来接近我监视我……那个死老头子！！！   
XANXUS想也没想就踢飞了斯夸罗，在对方愤怒的质问声中，他变得冷酷无比：“你们没有一个是可信的。”   
斯夸罗狭长的眼睛睁得前所未有的大，他捂着腰半蹲着的样子是如此的滑稽可笑，XANXUS甚至有那么一会儿想要笑出声来。   
“什么没有一个……”斯夸罗的愤怒突然消失得无影无踪，他只是茫然地重复着XANXUS的话，“你说什么？”   
XANXUS突然想起了他对自己说的第一句话。   
“你不是一直想和我比试比试么？无聊的剑士都喜欢玩这一套。不过，”XANXUS把斯夸罗一直随身携带的窄身剑踢了过去，“野兽总是要被主人教训过了才知道服从。”   
斯夸罗的脸上渐渐露出了被激怒的野兽才会有的危险的表情。这就对了。XANXUS在心里说。因为你什么都不懂。 

斯夸罗倒在地上的时候，地面已经被夕阳染成了一片金黄，他把头埋在金黄色的草丛里，头上流下的血将金色的草丛染成了令人憋不过气来的暗红色，他大口地喘着气，每一下的呼吸引起的肋骨处的疼痛让他知道自己还是清醒的。   
他咬牙用肩膀顶着地面，好把自己的头侧过来看向旁边，那里，距离自己的脸大约半米的地方是他的窄身剑，再过去几米，那是XANXUS，他的身体摇摇晃晃的，但仍然坚持站着，左手的袖子被锐利的剑锋划开伤到了上臂，从伤口里涌出来的鲜血带着温热浸湿了他的袖子，顺着低垂的指尖滴落到地上，而他的右手，向上的掌心托着一团跃动的金黄色火焰。   
那是死气之火。   
斯夸罗的呼吸有那么一阵变得紊乱，他痛苦地吸进大量空气来让自己的大脑保持清醒，但他的心里确是无比的快乐。   
那是他的国王没错。他愿意为他的国王付出一切，乃至生命。   
“……垃圾……”XANXUS喃喃低语，“垃圾……这样你满意了吧……死老头……”   
那之后，XANXUS终于支持不住，颓然倒地。 

斯夸罗在想那次比试也许是错误的，因为XANXUS变得更暴戾，他的行为焦躁不安，斯夸罗不知道他在追赶什么，也许是时间？   
然而有时他又觉得自己该感谢那次比试，因为XANXUS对他说的话多了起来，这细微的变化会让斯夸罗陷入狂喜的状态，随后是深深的失落和空虚，他从没如此觉得自己没有原则。   
然而剑士就是这般可悲的生物，一旦认准了主人，那么他之前的准则就要被改写，重新以主人出发订立新的规则。   
他会成为那个人的影子，只要那个人准备好，他就会去向现任的巴利安首领杜尔挑战。 

“我不会继承老头子的位子。”   
XANXUS坐在一张舒适的椅子里，他没有回头看身后站着的斯夸罗，只是捏着他的左手，沿着指尖，滑过骨感分明的指节，在指腹轻轻地仿佛毫不在意地打着圈揉捏，顺着一根根的掌纹描摹它们的走向，不时还会抠动指根的老茧，最后用自己的手指圈住他的手腕，牢牢地，死死地握住，就算斯夸罗皱起眉头，他也没有松手的意思。   
“喂！”斯夸罗在不满地抽动自己的左手，但比起手指受到的对待，他更怀疑自己耳朵所听到的东西。  
如果这样，那……那之后该怎样？   
斯夸罗知道自己的脑子算不出这句话背后意味着什么。   
放弃首领之位吗？可是几乎所有的人都支持XANXUS成为下任首领……虽然第九代首领一直说他还有待磨练，而那个门外顾问泽田先生，似乎也站在第九代首领那边。   
不，问题不在这里。XANXUS继承第九代首领，成为第十代首领，这难道不是天经地义的事情么？   
XANXUS似乎是累了，他放松了自己的力道，捏起那只不属于自己的手，像在端详一件赝品似的鄙夷地笑了笑：“没什么的，斯夸罗。我不会从老头子那里继承他的位子——他不会给我的——但我会把位子夺过来。”随后他将斯夸罗的手毫不在意地丢开了。   
“干吗啊！”斯夸罗收起被猛力甩出的手，龇着牙揉着有些扭到的手腕关节。他永远也不明白XANXUS的脑子里在想什么。为什么放弃继承的方式，偏要选用夺取这样的武力解决方法？第九代首领又有什么理由会不把位子传给他？XANXUS身上源源不断冒出来的愤怒之火也许能解释什么，但是斯夸罗解读不出来，他投降了，这也许就是首领和部下的区别？   
“所以，我需要你的力量。”   
嘿，管他呢。斯夸罗用力地晃了晃自己的脑袋，把那些怀疑、那些犹豫都扔了出去。   
如果你需要夺权，那么我就给你创造一个能够夺权的力量。我的国王。   
“你又在犯什么傻？”   
“没什么……我想我该走了。”   
斯夸罗收拾起自己的剑，他以不被XANXUS察觉的程度轻轻叹了口气。 

斯夸罗觉得自己快要死了。   
血从他残缺的左手臂末端缓缓地留着，没有丝毫停止的迹象，它们带走了他的体温，让他觉得越来越冷，仿佛沉进了冰水里，从身体的表层一直冷到心里，变成石头一般的僵硬。   
他银白色的短发上溅满了血迹，有自己的，也有对方的，灿烂而又触目惊心。   
右手——感谢上帝，那还是完好的，只是因为断了骨头，以一种不自然的姿势扭曲着，无力地躺伏在地上。   
自己的惯用剑就在触手可及的地方，但是他已经没有力气可以拿动它了。再不远处是一个更为庞大壮硕的身躯，剑帝趴在地上一动不动，脸深深地埋在了水塘里。   
斯夸罗努力睁大肿胀的眼睛，他希望神能在他的右手上降下奇迹，让它能握住近在眼前的剑，这样万一对面的庞然大物重新跳起来，他至少还有办法抵挡一阵。   
他甚至无法控制自己的呼吸，杂乱的喘息声一点点地消磨着他的体力。   
他用几乎无法对焦的眼睛竭尽全力地盯住对面，连过了多少时间都估算不出，就只是这么机械地看着，好象光是这么看着，就能控制住对方一样。   
——够了吧……   
这是他意识模糊前，能想到的最后几个字。 

“杜尔死了。”   
斯夸罗躺在病床上，看着白花花的天花板，耳边传来的是XANXUS不带感情的声音。   
他觉得这一切有点不真实。左手臂的末端还传来麻麻痒痒的微痛。   
他把头转到左边，发现有点困难。那是因为他被上了脖托的关系，他有些苦恼地皱了皱眉，于是只能使力抬起左手。   
手臂的末端被绷带绑得好好的，那是一个光秃秃的棒子形状。   
可是斯夸罗还是觉得左手的无名指有些痒痒，于是他闭起了眼睛，又睁开，他发现那依然是一个棒子形状的东西，终于他放弃了，将手臂重新放回床上。   
他感到自己的手臂落在一个有些硬的东西上，过了一会儿他意识到，那是XANXUS的手。XANXUS的手指正在轻轻地抚摩着他丑陋的断肢。   
“……垃圾……”   
斯夸罗发现XANXUS的手指在用力，这让他有些疼，却也更加清醒了。他努力地咧开了嘴。   
“我该叫你首领了。”   
斯夸罗感到加在自己左臂上的力量停止了。   
他笑了。   
“巴利安的首领。”


End file.
